Lien d'âme
by HwangSooYeon
Summary: La marque de l'âme-sœur apparaît à l'âge de 18 ans, tout le monde espère trouver le sien, Stiles y comprit. Seulement lorsqu'il découvre que son âme-sœur n'est d'autre que Jackson Whittemore, la star du lycée est son persécuteur en chef il ne sait plus quoi faire ...  Le lien d'âme-sœur sera t-il plus fort que cette haine qu'ils se vouent depuis tant d'année?


**_Et voici mon nouvel OS :)  
Merci à Charlie, ma bêta mais aussi ma sœur qui c'est couché vers quatre trente du matin afin de pouvoir relire mon texte. Elle est aussi la bêta de .7, je vous conseille d'ailleurs ses fictions ! Merci aussi à Kitsune Aquatik pour l'image et je vous conseil aussi fortement ses écrits :)  
Merci au Scott's pack où j'ai publié l'avancer de cet OS et qui m'a encourager le continuer.  
Je tiens à préciser que j'ai modifié des dates de naissance afin que tout concorde dans l'OS. Le Matt présent est un OC et non le Matt de la série :)_**

Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais l'histoire oui.  
Bonne lecture à tous et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

 **Lien d'âme**

Quinze octobre, une heure deux du matin, Stiles fixait l'heure de son portable et attendait avec une impatience non dissimulée que le trois des minutes remplace le deux. Plus qu'une minute, une minute et il aura 18 ans, une minute et sa marque d'âme fera son apparition sur son corps. Selon Stiles cette minute sera la minute la plus longue de sa vie.

« -Trois … Deux … Un … C'est bon ! »

Stiles criait ces dernier mot et sautait partout dans sa chambre avant de se précipiter dans sa salle de bain pour faire face au miroir. Il analysa la totalité de son corps vue de face avant de regarder son dos dans le miroir, c'est là qu'il le vit, son lien d'âme qui le reliait avec la personne qui lui ai destiné. Au premier abord on pourrait pensé à un tatouage, seulement lorsqu'on regardait mieux on pouvait voir que la marque d'âme était incrusté, comme si sa peau avait changé de couleur. La marque de Stiles était représenté par le signe de l'infini, avec au croisement le contour d'un cœur en flamme. Stiles l'examina avec une grande fierté mais en même temps cette impression de déjà vue qui l'imprégnait de plus en plus, mais il avait beau chercher il n'arrivait pas à ce souvenir d'où et surtout de qui, car si il l'avait déjà vue ça ne pouvait être que sur la personne portant cette même marque , son âme-sœur.

Cette impression de déjà vue le préoccupa tellement qu'il avait mis un moment avant de pouvoir s'endormir et c'est de justesse qu'il se leva et termina de se préparer le matin même pour pouvoir aller au lycée. Seulement après son insomnie dû à l'excitation de sa marque d'âme c'est maintenant sa chère Roscoe qui faisait des siennes et entre Scott qui était partit chercher Allison et son père qui était au travail il n'avait plus qu'une seule solution, Derek, et cela ne plaira pas à son père ni à Scott. Les deux ne l'appréciait pas en raison de son casier judiciaire chargé, même si cela était dû à sa descente en enfer lorsque sa famille fut brûlé vif par une psychopathe persuadée que les loups-garou existait réellement. Malgré cela le shérif et son père persistait à penser qu'il était une mauvaise influence pour l'hyperactif, alors Stiles continuait de voir celui qu'il considérait comme son frère en cachette, mais là il ne pouvait pas faire autrement et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arriver en retard avec Harris en première heure de cours alors il prit son portable et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur à force de le noter.

Derek arriva cinq minutes plus tard en moto, d'une part parce que c'était bien plus rapide qu'en voiture et d'autre part parce que Stiles adorait monter dessus, c'était une Kawazaki ninja H2R noir qu'il avait put payer grâce à son héritage. Stiles prit son casque caché dans son armoire et rejoignit Derek à l'extérieur, heureux de pouvoir monter sur la moto.

Le trajet fut rapide et cils arrivaient au lycée en à peine dix minutes, ce qui permettra à Stiles le temps de se rendre tranquillement dans sa salle de chimie. Mais pour le moment c'est avec la totalité des lycéens présents sur le parking, dont Scott, qui le fixèrent, qu'il retira son casque. Derek lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme signe d'au revoir et repartit chez lui tandis que Stiles affronta les regards surpris de ses camarade et celui en colère de Scott.

« - Tu m'explique, lui fit Scott sur un air de proche.

\- Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas, mais Derek est mon ami et c'était soit ça, soit arrivé en retard au lycée pour le cour de Harris.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu arrive en retard ! Et tu te rend compte de ce qui va ce passer si ton père l'apprend ?

\- Il suffit que tu ne lui dise rien.

\- C'est pas parce que je lui dirais pas qu'il ne le serra pas. Tu crois vraiment que ton arrivé ne va pas faire de vague ? Toi qui débarque toujours avec ta jeep, du jour au lendemain tu arrive en moto avec celui que tout le monde craint.

\- Et depuis quand je suis comme tout le monde ?

\- Stiles … Tout ce qu'on veut avec ton père c'est te protéger, il ne t'arrivera rien de bon en traînant avec lui, lui répondit Scott d'un ton suppliant.

\- Je sais bien que vous voulez faire ça pour moi Scott, seulement je sais bien que Derek ne me ferra jamais de mal.

\- Scott, c'est bon. Allez on va en cours, j'ai pas réveillé Derek à cette heure là pour au final arriver quand même en retard. »

Stiles partit en direction de son casier suivit par Scott qui tenait la main d'Allison, celle-ci lui caressait tendrement le dos de sa main avec son pouce afin de le détendre légèrement. L'hyperactif aurait aimé parlé de sa marque son meilleur ami, seulement leur échange l'avait refroidit et préférait attendre que les choses ce soit calmer entre eux. Alors que Stiles fermait la porte de son casier et allait se tourner en direction de la salle quelqu'un le bouscula par derrière et lorsque Stiles regarda cette personne qui ne s'était même pas excusé il ne fut pas étonné de voir Jackson Whittemore s'éloigner tranquillement au côté de son meilleur ami Danny qui lança un regard affligé à Jackson avant de se tourner vers lui pour s'excuser à la place du capitaine de l'équipe de lacross.

Stiles regarda le duo de manière désespéré, il ne comprenait pas comment Danny pouvait le supporter, il ne comprenait pas non plus ce que Jackson avait contre lui. D'accord il était loin d'être le beau gosse de service, il avait surtout un physique banal, il était hyperactif, aimait mettre son nez partout et parlait tout le temps … Bon d'accord Stiles comprenant pourquoi Jackson ne pouvait pas le supporter, mais de la à le martyrisé tous les jours il y a des limites tout de même !

Stiles entra dans la salle de cours et alla s'asseoir à sa place derrière Danny, il décida de ne plus penser à ce crétin de Whittemore et de plutôt s'imaginer son âme-sœur idéale. Il vérifia que son professeur ne s'occupait pas de lui et nota sur une feuille son type idéale.

''

Une fille de mon âge

Cheveux long et légèrement ondulé

Cheveux brun

Visage fin

Yeux bleu

Lèvre fine

Plus petite que moi

Gentille

Légèrement timide

Ne se laissant pas marcher sur les pieds pour autant

Intelligente

Douce

''

Stiles était tellement concentré à écrire qu'il ne vit pas son professeur arrivé, c'était seulement quand Harris lui prit sa feuille d'un coup qu'il s'en était rendu compte et sa sentence ne se fit pas attendre, deux heures de colles pour le soir même, rien d'inhabituel en soit pour Stiles Stilinski. Le plus surprenant fut les deux heures de colle accordé à Jackson, ce dernier avait eu le malheur de s'assoupir deux secondes pendant le cours.

Le reste de la matinée se passa plus ou moins tranquillement, Stiles avait décidé de parler à Scott de sa marque d'âme et lui aussi avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue mais lui non plus n'arrive pas à remettre un nom dessus. Leur conversation tourna autour de ce sujet jusqu'aux vestiaires de Lacross où ils commençaient à se changer, alors que Stiles était repartit sur sa description de l'âme-sœur idéal il vit le dos de Jackson et c'est là qu'il compris pourquoi sa marque lui disait quelque chose. Jackson Whittemore, celui qui ne cessait pas de s'en prendre à lui tous les jours, celui qui le rabaissait plus bas que terre dés qu'il le pouvait, ce Jackson là possédait la même marque d'âme … Jackson Whittemore était son âme-sœur.

Sous le choque Stiles resta bloqué un instant avant de remettre son haut en vitesse, prendre ses affaires et repartir des vestiaires en courant. Les membres de l'équipe, habitué aux changements d'humeur de l'hyperactif, le regardaient d'un air indifférent alors que Scott lui était surpris de sa réaction, se demandant ce qui avait bien pus lui passé. Il allait ranger ses affaires pour suivre Stiles lorsque le coach fit son entré, ce qui bloqua Scott à l'entraînement.

Stiles c'était précipité en dehors du lycée pour se réfugier dans la forêt, il était certain qu'au moins personnes ne viendrait le déranger ici. A peine assis par terre il envoya un message à Derek, si Scott ne l'ayant pas suivit c'était que Finstock était arrivé entre temps, et puis Derek si connaissait plus que son meilleur ami en matière d'âme-sœur et surtout les âme-sœur qui ne s'entendait pas au départ.

Derek arriva une quinzaine de minutes plus tard et s'installa à côté du brun sans dire un mot, il savais très bien que dans ce genre de moment Stiles mettrait quelques minutes avant de parler. D'habitude il parlait tout le temps de tout et n'importe quoi, seulement lorsqu'il se sentait mal il lui fallait un temps de mise au point avant de pouvoir parler.

« - Je sais qui possède ma marque d'âme-sœur …

\- Et c'est pas une bonne nouvelle ? Tu n'as pas arrêté de me parlé de ça depuis ces trois dernières semaines.

\- Oui, mais j'avais imaginé mon âme-sœur avec les cheveux long, brun des yeux bleu, une bouche fine, gentille, douce, timide mais pas trop et

\- Stiles calme toi, le coupa Derek doucement, cette personne n'est pas du tout ce que tu imaginais ?

\- C'est Jackson … Jackson Whittemore, tu le crois ça ! Celui qui m'a toujours dénigré est mon âme-sœur …

\- Le fait que lui et toi ne vous entendez pas là ne veut rien dire.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment toi et Matt vous vous êtes mis ensemble. Au départ votre relation était aussi terrible que celle de Jackson et moi.

\- Peut importe ce que je vais te dire, ça ne t'aidera pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis perdue, je commence à penser que même si deux personnes ont la même marque d'âme-sœur elles ne vont pas forcement partager leur sentiments.

\- J'ai pensé la même chose que toi au début et regarde ce qu'on est devenue, je vais le demander en mariage dés qu'il sera de retour à Beacon Hills, Derek inspira un bon coup avant de reprendre, va lui parler. Surtout ne lui cache pas votre lien, tu risquerais de passé à côté des meilleurs moments de ta vie.

\- Et si il me rabaisse encore plus, si il utilise notre marque d'âme pour ça ?

\- Si jamais il le fait tu m'appelle et je lui règle son compte, lui répondit Derek en rigolant, allez ne t'inquiète pas rien ne peut séparer deux âme-sœur. C'est déjà rare de le trouver alors ne gâche pas ta chance, d'accord ?

\- Oui … Tu sais quoi Derek ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça fait trois ans qu'on se connaît et c'est la première fois que je t'entend parler autant, c'est un jour marquer d'une pierre blanche, il faut que je prévienne Matt aussi … Et mon père car vue tes yeux je sens que je vais me faire déchiqueter la gorge avec tes dents … Tout doux loulou, tu ne vas pas t'en prendre à Stiles, c'est un être fragile qui se casse facilement ! »

Derek et Stiles restaient à se battre gentiment le reste de l'après-midi , ce qui permit à Stiles de se changer les idées, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ai prit conscience de l'heure et du fait qu'il devait aller faire ses deux heures de colles en compagnie de Jackson. Derek le raccompagna au parking et insista bien auprès de Stiles pour qu'il en profite pour parler à Jackson. Le lycéen avait finit par capituler et se rendit dans la salle de chimie où son âme-sœur venait tout juste de rentrer.

Stiles passa le pas de la porte quelques secondes avant que la sonnerie se fasse entendre, il alla s'installer à sa place d'origine sans adresser un regard à Jackson qui préparait ses affaires. Le professeur Harris fit son entré et regarda d'un air supérieur ses deux élèves.

« - Bien messieurs, au vue de votre comportement plus irrespectueux et connaissant vos lien … Vous allez me faire un devoir d'équipe, vous le commencerez maintenant et me le rendrez la semaine prochaine.

\- Pardon, s'exclamèrent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

\- Vous avez une plainte à porter peut être ?

\- Non monsieur …

\- Je note votre sujet sur le tableau et je vous laisse. Évidemment je peux venir à n'importe quel moment vérifié que vous ne vous entre-tuez pas. »

Harris sortit de la salle alors que les deux étudiants étaient resté stupéfait, jamais le professeur ne leur avait fait ce coup là. Stiles jette un coup d'œil incertain son âme-sœur, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir et c'est le châtain qui prit la parole en premier.

« - Vient là !

\- S'il te plaît Stiles, mais bien sur Jackson avec plaisir !

\- Bon tu te dépêche couille gauche ! »

Stiles avait de plus en plus de mal à croire Derek, comment pouvaient-ils être ensemble alors que le capitaine se comportait comme le premier des enfoirés. Non franchement Stiles ne voyait pas.

Il alla tout de même s'installer auprès de lui et ils commençaient travailler sur le sujet en essayant de mettre en place un plan. Il leur fallut une bonne heure pour se mettre d'accord sur le nom de leur dossier et le titre de leur première partie, ce qui signifie que à cette vitesse ils n'étaient pas près de terminer. Harris était passé les voir plusieurs fois et après avoir reçu quatre heures de colles supplémentaires, une heure pour les quatre prochains jours, les deux avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'arrêter de se prendre la tête et de s'engueuler au point qu'on les entendes à l'autre bout du lycée.

Une demi heure avant la fin de leur dernière heure de colle Stiles reçut un message de Derek lui indiquant qu'il ne devait pas oublier de parler à Jackson de ce lien qui les unit. Il regarda un instant le capitaine, c'était bien beau de dire qu'il fallait tout lui avouer mais il se voyait mal lui sortir d'un coup. Enfin remarqué, il n'y aurais jamais de bon moment.

« - Stiles !

\- Oui, quoi, sursauta l'hyperactif.

\- Tu étais encore dans tes pensées.

\- Ah … Désolé …

\- Bon qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse ce que j'aille bien ou mal.

\- On doit travailler en équipe, alors ça m'arrangerais d'en faire le plus possible afin de ne pas à avoir à te supporter plus longtemps qu'il ne le faut. »

Stiles mit un moment avant de se remettre des mots de Jackson, ils étaient bien plus blessant qu'il ne l'aurais pensé. C'est donc le cœur blessé qu'il lui répondit, sans aucun filtre pour bloquer ses paroles.

« - C'est bien ce que je pensais ... Peut importe ce qu'il y a gravé sur ma peau rien ne changera, tu seras toujours le connard qui aime s'en prendre à plus faible que soit, alors même si d'après je ne sais quoi on est lié est bien ils ont dû se tromper lourdement car jamais on ne pourra pas être âme-sœur tout les deux, en faite notre lien doit plutôt définir les deux personnes qui se détesteront le plus au monde ! Alors tu sais quoi, pour ce devoir, tu vas faire l'introduction et les deux premières parties tandis que je m'occuperais des deux dernière parties et de la conclusion, on coordonnera tout une fois terminé. Au moins tu serras débarrassé de moi, ça te va comme ça ! »

Stiles récupéra ses affaires et changea de table, il n'allait pas risquer de ce prendre ne serait ce qu'une seule heure de colle supplémentaire en compagnie de Jackson. Une fois les quatre suivantes terminé il fera en sorte de ne plus jamais avoir affaire à lui.

Stiles avait eu tout juste le temps de reposer ses affaires que Harris arriva pour leur signaler que c'était finis pour aujourd'hui, mais qu'il se ferait un plaisir de les revoir demain à la même heure, suite à ça le professeur quitta la salle laissant les deux lycéens ranger leur affaires.

Stiles les rangea en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il envoya un message à Derek pour que celui-ci vienne le chercher, ainsi que un à son père afin de le prévenir de ne pas l'attendre pour manger, Stiles préférait rester avec Derek pour le moment.

Pour Jackson c'était une autre affaire, il était resté paralysé suite aux paroles de Stiles. Âme-sœur, il avait bien dit âme-sœur … Ils étaient lié et lui tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à faire c'était de l'humilier de jour en jour, de lui faire croire que c'était qu'un moins que rien alors qu'il était tout le contraire …

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, il remit toutes ses affaires à la hâte dans son sac et repartit en courant vers la sortie pour rattraper Stiles qui était sortit depuis un bon moment. Arrivé sur le parking la seul chose qu'il vit c'est Stiles repartir sur la moto de ce Derek Hale. Il sait qu'il n'avait pas à craindre que Derek sorte avec Stiles étant donné qu'il avait déjà trouvé son âme-sœur, ce dont il a peur c'est que Stiles trouve quelqu'un d'autre dont il tombera amoureux … Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Après tout il n'avait que tout ce qu'il méritait …

Les jours suivants étaient compliqué pour les deux âme-sœurs, les deux s'évitaient, Danny essayait de faire parler Jackson et Scott tentait la même chose avec Stiles, seulement aucun des deux ne comptaient dire quoi que ce soit.

Scott tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait d'aider son meilleur ami, il pensait même aller voir Derek. Il savait très bien que Stiles lui avait tout raconté et en dépit du fait qu'il n'approuvait pas cette amitié, il était bien obligé d'avouer qu'aller le voir était la seule solution. Cependant son acharnement lui fit oublier une seconde chose essentiel, l'anniversaire d'Allison quatre jours après Stiles, elle avait eu ses dix huit ans la veille et donc sa marque d'âme … Toutefois Scott venait de se rendre compte d'une chose, Allison n'était pas venue le voir alors que leur marque était semblable … N'est-ce pas ? Ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement !

Inquiet, Scott avait enfourché sa moto et c'était précipité chez Allison pour pouvoir lui parler, seulement lorsqu'il arrivait à destination c'était un camion de déménagement qui se trouvait face à la maison de sa petite amie. Il c'était mit à courir vers la maison afin de la voir et lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais c'est devant son père qu'il se trouva.

« - Scott ? Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je suis venue voir Allison, que se passe t-il ici ? Pourquoi vous déménagez ?

\- Allison ne t'a pas prévenue ?

\- Prévenue de quoi ?

\- Il était convenue que si jamais vos marque d'âme ne correspondait pas on déménagerait.

\- C'est pas possible ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi que des personnes vivent en couple malgré le fait que leurs marques ne corresponde pas.

\- Allison t'aime, mais pour elle le lien d'âme est plus important. Je suis désolé.

\- Non, c'est pas possible, s'effondra Scott en larmes, je pensais qu'on étaient liés et quand bien même on ne l'étaient pas on resteraient ensemble !

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Scott, mais elle est partit tôt ce matin avec sa mère.

\- A t-elle au moins laissé quelque chose pour moi ? Un mot ?

\- Je suis navré ... »

Chris posa sa main sur l'épaule de Scott, il aimait bien Scott et était heureux que sa fille sorte avec un jeune homme comme lui. Il avait tenté de la raisonné mais sa fille était resté catégorique à ce sujet, malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Chris prit le portable de Scott et rechercha le nom de son meilleur ami Stiles afin de ne pas laissé l'ancien petit ami de sa fille seul devant cette maison qui terminait tout juste de se vider. Lorsqu'il vit arrivé une moto qu'il connaissait très bien il décida qu'il pouvait repartir sans crainte, il ne tenait pas a avoir à faire face à Derek Hale, sa sœur étant à l'origine de l'incendie ayant causé la mort de sa famille. Derek savait très bien que monsieur Argent n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire et il ne lui en voulait pas, cependant Chris ne pouvait pas se pardonner de ne pas avoir remarqué l'état mental de Kate et ne rien avoir pus faire. C'était donc lorsque la moto arriva au niveau de son jardin qu'il prit la route pour rejoindre sa femme et sa fille.

La voiture de Stiles était toujours chez le garagiste, c'était pourquoi Derek lui servait de chauffeur en ce moment. L'hyperactif descendit rapidement de la moto et accourus auprès de son meilleur ami en larme dans le jardin de son ancienne petite amie.

« - Elle est partie Stiles, elle est partie ! Tout ça à cause de ce putain de lien ! Qu'est ce qu'il fait de bon tu m'explique ? A quoi il sert à par séparer ceux qui s'aiment ! »

Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire, pour lui aussi son lien d'âme était une vraie torture alors comment pouvait-il aidé Scott ?

Il le serra le plus fort possible dans ses bras et s'efforçait du mieux qu'il pouvait de le calmer tout en maudissant cette fille de tout les noms. Elle avait trouvé une personne en or et elle préférait le tuer à petit feu pour rechercher une personne qu'elle ne trouvera peut être jamais.

Stiles détestait de plus en plus cette marque censé apporter l'amour mais qui n'apportait que tristesse et amertume.

Mercredi vingt quatre Octobre, cinq jours étaient passé, Stiles et Scott se soutenaient l'un l'autre durant ce moment difficile. Eux qui avaient tellement attendu l'amour en étaient ressortirent blessés, trahis. Derek essayait tant bien que mal de relever Stiles mais celui-ci se contentait de rester au sol, auprès de son meilleur ami.

Les choses ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi, il fallait que le plus âgé réagisse rapidement, et un nouveau venue dans le lycée allait grandement pouvoir l'aider. En effet, il avait croisé ce jeune homme la veille à la piscine et c'est là qu'il avait vue sa marque d'âme semblable à celle de Scott, un sapin avec en arrière plan la pleine lune, les deux se situant sur la hanche gauche. Après plusieurs recherches il apprit que l'inconnu se nomme Theo Raeken, il a dix huit ans et vient tout juste d'emménager à Beacon Hills. Son plan était simple, entrer en contact avec lui et faire lui montrer son âme-sœur afin que Scott aille mieux. Pour Stiles c'était une autre histoire, les mots de Jackson l'avait blessé bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer et le capitaine allait avoir du travail pour que Stiles lui pardonne.

Derek donna rendez-vous aux deux garçons sur le terrain de Lacross du lycée le vendredi après les cours, sans le faire part de son identité juste que c'était extrêmement important et qu'ils devaient venir seul. Derek avait eu un doute sur l'arrivée de Jackson, cependant celui-ci était tout de même venue. Il attendit que les deux lycéens soient sur le terrain pour faire son apparition accompagné de son âme-sœur.

Matt était du même âge que Derek, les deux se connaissaient depuis la primaire et depuis ce temps là ils ne c'étaient jamais apprécié alors autant dire que lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'ils étaient âme-sœur cela ne c'étaient pas fait du jour au lendemain. C'était deux mois après cette découverte que Derek perdit toute sa famille et les deux seules personnes à avoir remarqué sa descente aux enfer avaient été Matt et Stiles, qui malgré ses onze ans était déjà très intelligent et autonome . Alors que les autres avaient pitié de lui ou prenaient son comportement pour de la rébellion, les deux garçons savaient que c'était un appel au secoure. Alors ils avaient été la pour lui à chaque moment, ce qui d'ailleurs leur avaient valu beaucoup de réprimande et de mise en garde de la part de leur proche et d'inconnus, surtout pour Stiles qui était trop jeune d'après eux. Au fil du temps Derek réussit à reprendre sa vie en main et c'était beaucoup rapproché de Matt, c'est finalement un an et demi après le drame que les deux âmes-sœurs avaient partagé leur premier baisé, sous les applaudissement de Stiles qui était à l'origine du plan visant à enfin les mettre en couple.

C'est pour cette raison que Matt était présent, il tenait énormément à Stiles et comprenait que se soit dur pour lui de découvrir que son âme-sœur était la personne qu'il avait en horreur. C'est pourquoi il comptait bien avoir une petite discussion avec ce Jackson afin de bien lui faire comprendre à quel point Stiles était une personne en or. Quand à Derek c'était avec Theo qu'il allait devoir parler.

Jackson, présent sur le terrain, était surpris de la présence du nouvel élève qui semblait ne pas en savoir plus que lui, il devait sûrement s'imaginer que Jackson était son âme-sœur, quelques secondes plus tard Jackson vit apparaître Derek et son âme-sœur de la forêt. En les voyant il avait immédiatement compris ce qu'il faisait ici, les deux hommes étant très proches de Stiles ils n'avaient pas du apprécier la façon dont il lui avait parler le fameux lundi pendant leur colle. C'était donc méfiant qu'il les regarda faire les derniers pas avant de se mettre juste devant eux.

« - Alors, commença Matt, Jackson tu nous connais déjà ce qui ne doit pas être ton cas Theo.

\- Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

\- Beacon Hills est une petite ville, puis j'ai fais quelques recherche sur toi.

\- Et en quel honneur, demanda Theo sur ses gardes.

\- On va rien te faire, je m'appelle Matt et voici mon compagnon Derek. Si nous vous avons demandé de venir c'est pour une raison, vos âmes-sœurs.

\- Mon âme-sœur et ici, demanda Theo surpris.

\- Oui, Derek t'a vue à la piscine mercredi et il remarqué ta marque d'âme, on connais la personne qui porte la même.

\- Je veux la voir, qui est-ce ?

\- C'est là le problème, Matt jeta un coup d'œil à Jackson avant de continuer, cette personne se nomme Scott et il sa petite amie qu'il aimait plus que tout vient de le quitter en apprenant qu'ils n'étaient pas âmes-sœurs. Lui était prêt à ne pas se fier à cette marque et rester avec elle, mais elle non. Depuis ce moment lui et son meilleur ami Stiles, à ce nom Jackson se crispa, voient leur marque comme la raison de leurs problèmes et ils ne veulent plus s'y fier.

\- Vous voulez dire que je n'ai aucune chance avec lui …

\- Ce n'ai pas ce que je dis, ce que je veux te faire comprendre c'est ça ne sera pas facile pour lui de te faire confiance, il risque au départ de te prendre pour responsable.

\- On n'est pas proche de Scott, enchaîna Derek, loin de là. Mais par contre on est très proche de Stiles et tout ce que l'on souhaite c'est qu'il redevienne l'hyperactif que l'on a toujours connus.

\- Et comment voulez-vous que je l'aide hein ?

\- Pour Stiles ce n'est pas à toi de réglé ça, Derek lança un coup d'œil à Jackson avant de reprendre, seulement si Scott reste bloqué sur le fait que sa marque d'âme soit la cause de sa rupture Stiles ne cherchera pas à allé mieux. Pour Stiles c'est Jackson qui va devoir réparer ses conneries, fit Derek plus durement en se tournant vers le capitaine. »

Matt pris tendrement la main de Derek dans la sienne afin de le calmer, le but n'était pas de faire fuir l'âme-sœur de Stiles mais que les deux se réconcilie. Il annonça donc comment les choses allait se passer et Derek partit à l'opposé du terrain sur les gradins avec Theo, tandis que Matt et Jackson montaient dans les gradins se situant juste derrière eux.

« - Je suppose que Stiles vous a tout dit sur ce qui s'est passé durant notre heure de colle …

\- Oui.

\- Donc tu voie que c'est fichus entre nous, rien ne pourra être sauvé.

\- Jackson, pourquoi intimidais-tu Stiles ?

\- Juste comme ça.

\- Je ne pense pas non. Cela fait longtemps que l'on est au courant pour ton comportement envers lui, donc tu pense bien qu'on allaient pas rester sans rien faire.

\- Et alors quoi ? Vous n'êtes jamais venue me voir.

\- On est venue une fois pour voir ce qui se passait, on t'a vue pousser Stiles et le rabaisser.

\- Alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenue ?

\- Oh non croie moi il ne valait mieux pas qu'on vienne car autrement je ne suis pas sur que tu serais resté intacte, je n'avais jamais vue Derek aussi en colè ce qu'il voulait c'était débarquer et te casser la gueule.

\- Et tu l'en a empêcher ?

\- Le sursis lui pendait au nez alors je n'allais pas le laisser se faire arrêter comme ça. On a donc attendue que tu te mette à l'écart des autres, ce que tu as fait. Et c'est là qu'on a vu ton regard sur Stiles, et ce n'était pas le regard que porte un bourreau à sa victime, loin de là. C'était plus le regard de quelqu'un qui a honte de ce qu'il vient de faire et qui vérifie que l'autre personne n'ai rien. »

Jackson baissa la tête, il pensait avoir été discret mais apparemment il avait tord. C'était la main de Matt se posant sur son épaule qui lui fit relever la tête.

« - Qu'est ce qui c'est passé pour que tu agisse comme ça avec lui ?

\- J'avais honte, avoua Jackson à voix basse.

\- Honte ?

\- Oui … D'une certaine manière j'ai toujours été attiré par Stiles et j'arrivais pas à me mettre en tête que je pouvais être attiré par un garçon. C'est pourquoi je suis sortis avec Lydia, elle est belle et bien plus intelligente que l'on peut croire, puis je me suis mis à le persécuter afin qu'il reste loin de moi … Et puis il m'a annoncer qu'on étaient âmes-sœurs …

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé le voir après ça ?

\- Stiles sera bien mieux sans moi.

\- Tu pense vraiment ce que tu dis ?

\- Oui. Stiles ne pourra pas être heureux avec moi, je suis qu'un con arrogant qui ne s'assume pas.

\- Tu connais ma réaction lorsque j'ai appris que Derek était mon âme-sœur ?

\- Mal ?

\- Et c'est peut dire ! D'une part on la découvert par hasard, au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit. Derek venait tout juste d'avoir dix huit ans quand notre classe avait une sortie à la piscine. Notre marque est un triskel qui se situe entre nos omoplates donc niveau discrétion on repasse, alors même si maintenant on et fière d'afficher notre lien, ce jour là on est resté avec nos T-shirt toute la journée. Et je peux te dire que la chaleur n'a rien arrangé, à la fin de la journée les autres on été obligé de nous séparer sinon l'un de nous deux allait terminer à l'hôpital.

\- Et vous êtes ensembles maintenant ?

\- C'est dur à croire n'est ce pas, Matt pris un instant avant de poursuivre son histoire, il a fallu ce drame dans la vie de Derek pour qu'on se rapproche et c'est un an et demi après qu'on s'est mis ensemble.

\- Mais ce que j'ai dis … C'est pas pardonnable …

\- Ce qui ne serais pas pardonnable c'est si tu le laissais penser que tout ce que tu lui as dis est vraie.

\- Et comment je peux faire ? Jamais il ne me laissera l'approcher.

\- Pour ça on va t'aider, mais après tu vas devoir tout faire pour qu'il te pardonne. On veut retrouver le Stiles qu'on a toujours connus, hyperactif.

\- Qui parle tout le temps pour rien dire, le coupa Jackson, qui parle tellement que par moment il en oublie de reprendre son souffle, qui adore enquêter sur tout ce qui lui semble suspect, qui est prêt à se sacrifier pour les personnes qu'il aime ... »

La voix du lycéen baissait de plus en plus au point de devenir qu'un murmure, Matt lui laissa le temps de réfléchir à leur discussion avant de lui faire signe de se lever et de venir avec lui pour rejoindre Derek et Theo qui avaient terminé de parler un peu plus tôt.

« - Bien, Jackson on t'aidera pour parler à Stiles. Pour toi Theo ça ne sera pas possible qu'on t'aide vu que Scott ne nous aime pas, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris quand on s'est renseigné sur toi, ça ne te posera pas de problème.

\- Aucun, répondit calmement Theo.

\- Aller, bonne chance les gars, et ne faite pas de connerie.

\- Surtout toi, ajouta Derek en fixant Jackson.

\- C'est bon Derek, il a compris. Bon salut. »

Matt leur fit un dernier signe avant de partir en direction de la forêt main dans la main avec son âme-sœur, pendant ce temps là Jackson et Theo se regardaient un instant avant de se diriger vers le parking sans s'adresser un mot.

Les deux anges gardiens de Stiles avaient bien fait en sorte que lui et Jackson se rencontre, ils savaient que Stiles leur en voudrait mais ils ne pouvaient pas laisser leur relations comme ça. Ils avaient donné rendez-vous à Stiles au même endroit que Theo et Jackson, trois jour auparavant. Pour Jackson cela restait très compliqué, c'était bien beau d'avoir Stiles, en colère en plus de ça, devant soi mais maintenant il fallait qu'il réussisse à tout lui expliquer. Ce qui n'était pas gagné.

« - Alors ? Non parce que je n'ai pas que ça faire !

\- Stiles, c'est compliqué …

\- Ah oui ? Compliqué ? Jusqu'à maintenant ça n'était pas trop dur de me dire tout ce que tu pensais non ?

\- C'est justement là que t'as tord … Je ne t'ai jamais dis la vérité, ou pour être plus exacte je t'ai caché la vérité car j'avais honte, lui répondit tout en baissant la tête.

\- Honte de quoi ?

\- Honte d'être attiré par un garçon, j'ai toujours été attiré par toi et pour moi c'était juste impossible. Alors j'ai tout fais pour t'éloigner de moi.

\- Tu as honte d'être gay, lui demanda Stiles d'un ton grave.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, j'ai rien contre l'homosexualité autrement Danny ne serait pas mon meilleur ami. Mais j'avais du mal m'accepter et plus le temps avançait, plus mon attirance envers toi augmentait … Alors je me suis mis à rechercher mon âme-sœur.

\- Et tu pense réellement que je vais te dire ''ne t'inquiète pas Jackson, tout est oublié, allons vivre heureux ensemble'', non mais tu crois quoi ? Je t'ai détesté, tu peux pas imaginé à quel point j'ai été choqué de découvrir qu'on partageait le même lien. Et puis lors de notre colle je réfléchissais pour savoir si je devais te le dire, comment te le dire. Je commençais même à penser que je pouvais faire table rase du passé et te donner une nouvelle chance. Mais c'était juste avant que tu me dise cette phrase.

\- Je sais que j'ai merdé, mais je m'en veux réellement. »

Stiles se retourna et commença à repartir laissant un Jackson déboussolé, après tout il était partit trop loin. Cependant lorsqu'il entendit les trois mots murmuré par son âme-sœur il se retourna lentement et posa ses yeux sur un Jackson, les genoux terre, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, les mains tremblantes, la pluie qui commençait à tomber ne fit qu'accentuer la peine que Stiles pouvait voir sur le visage du capitaine. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait Jackson dans cet état là, il avait l'habitude du Jackson sur de lui, arrogant, pas d'un Jackson qui fond en larme et surtout qui s'excuse.

Stiles revint sur ses pas et s'accroupit face à ce visage ravagé par les larmes.

« - Jackson, tu sais très bien que c'est impossible pour moi de te pardonner, pas après ces nombreuses années de brimades …

\- Je ferais tout pour toi, tout ce que tu voudras. Mais s'il te plaît laisse moi une chance de te prouver que je peut changer, que je peux être bon avec toi.

\- Jackson, Stiles hésita un moment avant de reprendre, je veux bien essayé. Montre moi que si tu veux être avec moi ce n'est pas juste à cause de cette marque qui nous lie, mais avec ton cœur. Que peux importe ce qui se passera tu respectera ma décision.

\- D'accord, lui répondit Jackson la voix basse. »

Stiles releva doucement la tête de Jackson et le regarda dans les yeux, il pouvait y lire une lueur d'espoir. Il l'aida à se relever et lui fit un dernier sourire avant de repartir, laissant cette fois-ci un Jackson soulagé et déterminé à réparer toutes ses nombreuses.

Stiles partit chez Matt et Derek, il savait que ce dernier avait fait sa demande le matin même, il allait pouvoir les féliciter mais aussi les engueuler pour leur plan de retrouvailles. Il leur avait pourtant dit qu'il voulait passer à autre chose, mais non ces deux crétins avaient décidé d'en faire qu'à leur tête. Enfin vue comment ça c'était terminé entre lui et Jackson, peut être que finalement ils n'avaient pas eu tord.

Le trajet pour aller chez le couple avait été compliqué étant donné qu'ils habitaient dans une clairière au centre de la forêt. Plus précisément dans le manoir fraîchement rénové qui abritait par le passé la famille Hale, certains prenaient cela pour un signe de deuil, d'autres trouvaient l'idée macabre, pour Stiles c'était le seul moyen que Derek avait trouvé pour faire perdurer les âmes des membres de sa famille et montrer à tout le monde qu'ils sont toujours présent. Derek n'était pas croyant mais suite ce drame il aimait penser que sa famille veillait sur lui et ceux qui lui sont chère, c'est pourquoi Matt et Stiles avaient passé leur été à aider Derek et l'équipe de construction engagé, pour remonter ce si beau manoir.

La route c'était faite sous la pluie sur le chemin en terre, une fois arrivé il s'était garé la place qui lui était destiné dans le garage et referma la grande porte. Il alla directement dans l'entré afin de se débarrasser de ses chaussures et d'annoncer son arrivé, il ne souhaitait pas se retrouver face au couple en plein sport. C'est cinq minutes plus tard, preuve qu'il avait bien fait d'attendre, que le couple l'accueillit. Une bague ornait fièrement leurs annulaires gauche, leurs visages étaient illuminé par un magnifique sourire, ce qui rendit Stiles heureux pour ces deux là et il se demandait comment il pouvait les engueuler pour le coup qu'ils lui avaient fait alors qu'ils vivaient le plus beau jour de leur vie.

« - Alors, demanda Derek avec un sourire fière sur le visage.

\- Merci ? Sérieux les gars je vous avait dit que je voulais passé à autre chose.

\- Et qu'on te laisse dépérir tout en maudissant ton lien qui te relie à Jackson ? Tu peux toujours courir, Jackson a fait des conneries mais il regrette amèrement, lui dit Matt

\- Je sais … Il s'est excusé, il a même pleuré …

\- Et tu l'as laissé dans cet état ?

\- Au début je partais, c'est là qu'il s'est excusé, je me suis retourné et je l'ai vue à genoux en train de pleurer … Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça sous la pluie, je suis retourné le voir et j'ai décidé de lui laisser une dernière chance. Une chance de me prouver qu'il tenait réellement à moi.

\- Tu as fait le bon choix Stiles.

\- J'espère …

\- Hey Stiles, lui fit Matt, si on n'étaient pas persuadé que Jackson ne tenait pas réellement à toi on n'auraient pas organisé ce petit rendez-vous. »

Stiles abdiqua et le couple vint le prendre dans ses bras, il restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se diriger dans leur pièce détente, elle est remplit de matelas même le sol, de canapé, une bibliothèque, une télé avec diverses consoles de jeux vidéo. Cependant là tout ce dont ils avaient besoins c'étaient de s'allonger, et c'est dans un silence relaxant qu'ils s'endormirent tout les trois.

C'est les coups qui tambourinaient à la porte d'entré qui réveilla Derek, Stiles et son désormais fiancé dormaient toujours à point fermé, il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà vingt deux heure, cela faisait quatre heures qu'ils s'étaient endormis. Lorsque le propriétaire des lieux ouvrit la porte d'entrée c'est face au shérif, son adjoint et deux de ses hommes qu'il se trouva.

« - Shérif que puis-je pour vous, demanda Derek même si il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Où se trouve mon fils ?

\- Il est là.

\- Quel pièce, l'interrogea le shérif tout en tentant de rentrer.

\- Désolé shérif mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'entré ici, c'est une propriété privé. D'ailleurs le terrain est une propriété privé.

\- Amène moi mon fils, maintenant !

\- Il dort actuellement.

\- Et bien réveillé le. Je refuse qu'il reste une minute de plus ici.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Je suis trop dangereux pour lui ? Je ne ferais rien à Stiles, je tiens trop lui pour ça !

\- Derek, qu'est ce qu'il se passe, fit Stiles d'une voie encore endormie.

\- Ton père est venue te chercher.

\- Pardon, s'exclama Stiles pour le coup bien réveillé, papa que fais tu ici ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois que tu n'avais pas le droit de venir ici !

\- J'ai dix huit ans papa, je suis assez grand pour savoir qui je dois voir ou pas ! Derek est mon ami et tu ne pourras rien changer.

\- On en reparlera à la maison. Tu rentre.

\- Je dors ici ce soir vous trois, fit Stiles en désignant les trois collègues de son père, vous êtes témoin je dors ici de mon plein gré on ne me force à rien !

\- Stiles …

\- Non papa, je considère Derek et Matt comme mes grand frères et tu ne pourras rien changer à ça ! Il va falloir t'y faire, je t'aime mais ne me demande pas de choisir entre vous car là je ne pourrais pas te pardonner. Derek n'a rien fait pour que tu lui en veuille, il a fait des conneries par le passé mais il a tout fait pour les réparer. Alors maintenant tu nous laisse, je rentre à la maison demain. »

Le shérif tenta de faire revenir son fils mais Derek le bloqua avant de refermer la porte et rejoindre Stiles qui était repartit dans le salon de détente . Matt, qui c'était réveillé entre temps, l'avait pris dans ses bras pour calmer la crise d'angoisse qui commençait à faire son apparition. Derek s'installa prêt d'eux et prit les deux hommes qui lui était le plus chère à son cœur dans ses bras. Ils avaient finit par se rendormir, les deux âmes-sœurs entouraient le plus jeune de manière protectrice.

Le lendemain fut plus compliqué, Stiles ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet de Derek avec son père une fois arrivé chez lui. Le couple l'avait rassuré et il avait finit par prendre le volant de sa jeep pour retourner chez lui.

À son arrivé il vit la voiture de son père ainsi que la moto de Scott. Finalement Stiles hésitait entre rentrer ou repartir chez Derek et se cloîtrer chez lui, seulement il n'était pas sur que le couple soir d'accord avec cette décision, non ils seraient définitivement pas d'accord. Stiles descendit de sa voiture, se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour se retrouver face à face avec son père et Scott. Les deux étaient de très mauvaise humeur et Stiles se répétait en boucle dans sa tête son discours pour que les deux acceptes son amitié avec Derek. Mais il y croyait, il arriverait à leur faire comprendre que Derek ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il alla donc dans le salon suivit des deux hommes, s'installa sur le fauteuil et attendit qu'ils s'installent avant de parler.

« - Alors, avant que vous ne me faites je ne sais pas combien de reproche laissez moi parler. Oui je considère Derek comme mon frère et non vous ne m'empêcherez pas de les voir, Stiles stoppa son père qui allait prendre la parole d'un signe de main, je sais très bien ce que vous pensez de Derek mais vous avez tord sur toute la ligne. Vous savez très bien pourquoi il a basculé, toute sa famille est morte et il a même été un suspect ! Sans Matt et moi il aurait mal fini, mais on a été là pour lui, on a été les seuls à être présent, donc c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.

\- Stiles, réussit à le couper Scott, si ça se trouve il se sert de toi car ton père est le shérif !

\- Il sait très bien que mon père ne l'aidera jamais, pourquoi vous avez autant de mal à croire que c'est quelqu'un de bon ? Qu'est ce qu'il vous a fait ?

\- On est juste inquiet, tu peux comprendre non, s'exclama son père.

\- Je sais que tu es inquiet mais je suis en sécurité auprès de lui.

\- Et tu va me sortir que c'est ton âme-sœur, non parce que depuis que tu as dix-huit ans tu es très souvent auprès de lui, rétorqua le shérif.

\- Non ce n'est pas mon âme-sœur, Derek à déjà le sien auprès de lui. Mais il n'a pas besoin d'être le mien pour qu'on soit proche, autrement tu as cas dire que Scott est aussi mon âme-sœur tant que tu y es ! Et puis merde, les âmes-sœurs n'ont rien à voir avec ça, là ce dont je vous parle c'est de mon amitié avec Derek. Papa il faut que tu arrête de vouloir me surprotégé c'est pas en voulant m'éloigner de lui que tu y arrivera. Scott il en est de même pour toi, je sais pas si c'est pour les même raisons que mon père ou si il y a une pointe de jalousie mais Derek ne te remplacera jamais, vous avez tout les deux une place importante dans mon cœur, aucun de vous ne remplacera l'autre. Donc je vous répète une dernière fois que je continuerais de voir Derek et qu'il ne me fera aucun mal. Compris ?

\- Stiles

\- Scott, renchérit Stiles sur un ton dur.

\- D'accord, céda t-il

\- Papa ?

\- Si jamais il

\- Tu as écouté ce que j'ai dis, le coupa Stiles, il ne me fera rien !

\- Je dirais rien, mais cela ne veux pas dire que j'approuve !

\- Bien, si ça ne dérange personne je vais pouvoir aller dans ma chambre. »

Stiles pris la direction de sa chambre, Scott l'attendant dans l'entré, et prit ses affaires de cours pour la journée avant de retourné à sa voiture. Les premières minutes du trajet entre la maison de Stiles et le lycée s'était faite dans le silence avant que Stiles n'entame la conversation.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a, demanda Stiles intrigué par l'air nerveux de Scott.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un … En quelque sorte …

\- Rencontré quelqu'un, s'excita son meilleur ami. Quel est son prénom ? Quel est son nom ? Elle a quel âge ? À quoi elle ressemble ? Quelle est son origine ? Une asiatique ? La nouvelle est asiatique, elle te regarde souvent d'ailleurs, c'est quoi son nom déjà ? Kaila, non Kira ! Vous iriez bien ensemble tout les deux ! Par contre je pensais pas que tu te remettrais avec quelqu'un si vite.

\- C'est pas Kira …

\- Qui alors ?

\- Theo Raeken, murmura t-il.

\- Parle plus fort, je suis pas sourd mais j'ai pas l'ouïe d'un loup garou tout de même. Tiens d'ailleurs je me suis renseigné sur eux et tu savais qu'en plus d'avoir une super ouïe et d'être super fort, ils peuvent guérir immédiatement à pars si cette blessure est provoqué par de l'argent, si il y a de l'aconit tue loup ou si cette blessure est provoquer par un alpha ! Et le feu aussi il

\- Stiles !

\- Oui, pardon, tu disais donc ?

\- La personne que j'ai rencontré s'appelle Theo Raeken.

\- Celui qui est arrivé le même jour que Kira ?

\- Oui …

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais bisexuel.

\- C'est mon âme-sœur.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Il est venue me voir hier matin, je n'arrivais pas à y croire car après tout il n'a jamais pus voir ma marque mais il m'a montré sa hanche gauche.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire du coup ?

\- Je sais pas, comme tu l'as dit ça fait juste quelque jours que Allison m'a quitté … A vraie dire quand Theo me l'a annoncé, même en me montrant la marque, je l'ai insulté puis je suis partit. J'ai voulus t'en parler mais j'osais pas vue que tu n'allais pas très bien.

\- Mais enfin, tu pouvais venir m'en parler !

\- D'ailleurs toi, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit l'identité de ton âme-sœur.

\- Ah … Oui … Et bien en fonction de comment agit cette personne aujourd'hui tu devrais rapidement deviner.

\- Je te l'ai dit moi !

\- Parce que tu le voulais. »

Le reste du trajet se fit dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Stiles se gara à sa place habituel, au fond du parking, les deux meilleurs amis sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'établissement. La matinée se passa tranquillement, le seul contact que Stiles avait eu avec Jackson en dehors des cours se fit lorsqu'ils se croisèrent au niveau des casiers, Jackson passait au niveau de son âme-sœur et lui frôla intentionnellement la main, cet acte avait eu pour conséquence de donner des frisons dans tout le corps de l'hyperactif, Stiles devait bien avouer que se genre de petites attentions lui plaisait bien.

La seconde intervention fut durant la pause de midi, Scott et Stiles c'étaient installé tranquillement à une table lorsque Theo fit son arrivé et s'installa prêt de Scott qui resta figé tout en le regardant. Stiles commença à rigoler face à la tête de poisson que tirait Scott lorsque Jackson s'installa à ses côtés, face à Theo, et Danny au bout de la table. La salle de restauration était devenue silencieuse à la vue de cette table pour le moins hétéroclite, les deux garçons les plus populaires du lycée en compagnie du nouveau en phase de devenir un autre élève très populaire puis enfin Stiles et Scott qui étaient passaient en général plus ou moins inaperçu au sein de l'établissement. Seulement personne à la table ne c'était rendue compte du changement, Danny mangeait tranquillement en parlant avec Theo et Jackson, ce dernier lui avait emmêlé sa jambe droite avec la jambe gauche d'un Stiles qui se mit à rougie d'un coup, pour Scott c'était la même chose c'était pourquoi il avait la tête baissé face à son assiette pour cacher ses propres rougeur.

Le repas se passa en silence pour les deux meilleurs amis tandis que les trois autres garçons parlaient du prochain match de Lacross. Stiles et Scott, qui venaient de terminer leurs plateaux, décidaient de se rendre dehors afin de faire un point sur ce qui venait de se passer. Après une dernière caresse de la main de la part de Jackson pour Stiles et de Theo pour Scott, le duo se retrouva sur un banc sans parler, c'est plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'ils relevaient la tête et se regardaient cherchant à lire dans les yeux de l'autre si ce qui venait de se passer était réel.

« - Donc, commença Scott, ton âme-sœur est Jackson.

\- Oui …

\- Dur.

\- Je te laisse même pas imaginer. Le jour où je l'ai su c'est quand j'ai eu dix huit ans.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es partit lors de l'entraînement ?

\- Ouais, je venais de voir sa marque du coup sous le choque je suis partis. Derek m'a dit de lui dire et vue que j'étais en colle après les cours avec lui je n'ai fait que y réfléchir. Sauf que cet enfoiré à sortit la phrase de trop, je me suis énervé et sous le coup de la colère je lui ai dit qu'on étaient âmes-sœurs. La suite tu la connais.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'on a fait dans une autre vie pour subir tout ça ?

\- Je sais pas, en tout cas on est pas tombé sur les plus discret. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va devenir populaire dans ce lycée.

\- Et comment je vais faire ? Je ne suis pas sur d'être prêt à refaire confiance à quelqu'un, âme-sœur ou non.

\- Essaye d'abord d'apprendre comment il a fait pour savoir que vous êtes lié.

\- Je lui demanderais ce soir.

\- Ce soir ? Vous avez rendez-vous ? Où ? Quand ? Quel heure ? Tu va t'habiller comment ? Non parce que je te connais Scotty et c'est pas habillé comme ça qu'on se présente à un rendez-vous !

\- C'est pas non plus un rendez-vous galant.

\- C'est pas grave, il faut faire une bonne impression ! Alors où ?

\- On va au ciné et après allez manger en centre ville .

\- Quel film ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, il y a les nouvelles sorties ce soir du coup on verra une fois sur place.

\- Tu as intérêt de tout me raconter !

\- De toute façon tu ne me lâchera pas.

\- Non. »

L'heure de retourner en cours arriva rapidement et les cours reprenaient tranquillement. Durant l'après-midi les petits gestes de Jackson n'avait pas cesser, une caresse de la main par ci, un chuchotement à l'oreille par là, Stiles ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Et son petit manège dura pendant toute la semaine, discret dans les couloirs, beaucoup moins discret lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tout les deux à devoir travailler sur leur dossier. Alors que Theo et Scott c'était réellement rapproché après leur sortie au cinéma le mardi.

C'est le lundi suivant que tout changea réellement, Stiles se préparait pour partir au lycée lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, il se précipita dans les escaliers et après avoir faillit rater deux trois marches avant de pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Porte qui s'ouvrit sur un Jackson souriant, ce qui laissa l'hyperactif sans voix.

« - Tu vas rester ici ou tu compte aller en cours ?

\- Tu … Pourquoi … Pourquoi tu es là, réussit à demander Stiles tant bien que mal.

\- Pour t'emmener au lycée.

\- Mais je peux venir tout seul.

\- Je sais, mais après le lycée je t'emmène quelque part.

\- Quoi ? Où ça ?

\- Ça ne serait pas une surprise si je te le disais.

\- J'aime pas les surprises, bougonna Stiles ce qui fit rire son âme-sœur.

\- Aller, va chercher ton sac ou on va être en retard. »

Stiles regarda l'heure sur le pendule de l'horloge présente dans la cuisine avant de se précipiter à l'étage récupérer ses affaires et de redescendre, il prit bien soin de fermer la maison clé et se dirigea vers la porsche de Jackson. Stiles était tout excité, si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il monterait dans la voiture du capitaine de l'équipe il se serait mit à rire en démontrant par A plus B que c'était tout simplement impossible … Comme quoi rien ne l'est.

Personne ne parla du trajet mais Stiles pouvait voir que Jackson semblait apaisé et heureux, il n'aurait jamais imaginé le voir ainsi un jour et pourtant au fond de lui il était heureux d'être à l'origine de ce bonheur.

L'arrivée au lycée fut pour l'hyperactif aussi remarqué que le jour de ses dix huit ans quand Derek l'avait déposé. Tandis que Jackson recevait des regards surpris, c'était des regards hargneux qui accueillait Stiles lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture, ce qui le rendit mal à l'aise. Et oui il ne fallait pas se leurrer, toutes les filles, bisexuel et gay souhaitaient être son âme-sœur, alors quand ils sauront que c'était l'hyperactif de service il risquait de très mal le prendre.

Les deux âmes-sœurs se séparèrent à l'entré, Jackson rejoignit Danny et Stiles se dirigea vers Scott qui était accompagné de Theo. Le trio partit dans leur salle de cours, cependant même si il était là physiquement, Stiles ne faisait que penser à ce que Jackson avait prévu pour lui le soir même.

La journée c'était déroulée normalement, quoi que un peu trop lente pour le porteur du numéro vingt quatre, elle ne fut pas calme pour autant entre les petites attentions du capitaine et les coups bas de ses camarades, tout dans le dos de Jackson bien évidemment. Dix sept heures arrivé, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de l'établissement et se dirigèrent vers la porsche. Jackson repassa par la maison du shérif où Stiles put y déposer ses affaires de cours avant de partir chez Jackson qui y déposa lui aussi ses affaires. Tout cela fini les deux âmes-sœurs retournèrent dans la voiture et le propriétaire de celle-ci les conduisit vers le centre ville, après vingt minutes de routes Jackson donna un masque pour les yeux à Stiles en lui indiquant de se les couvrir pour pouvoir garder la surprise jusqu'au bout, il rigola un instant puis finit par dormir durant les dix dernières minutes de route

Une fois arrivé à destination Stiles ne fut toujours pas autorisé à retiré le masque, c'était Jackson qui lui ouvrit la porte et lui prit la main afin de l'aider à sortir de la voiture, puis il mit ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles et le dirigea vers la fameuse surprise. Le fils du shérif pouvait déjà déduire qu'ils étaient sur les côtes au bruit des vagues, il pouvait au sentir l'herbe et les fleurs lui effleurer les chevilles, seulement en dehors de ça il n'avait aucun autre indice.

« - Arrête de réfléchir.

\- Mais j'ai rien fait !

\- Je te connais Stiles, tu essaye de deviner où on se trouve, mais tu n'y arrivera pas.

\- Je sais déjà qu'on est sur les côtes à une vingtaine de minutes de Beacon Hills.

\- Bravo Einstein !

\- Je te déteste, bouda Stiles.

\- Plus pour très longtemps, susurra Jackson à l'oreille de son âme-sœur. »

Le cœur de Stiles rata plusieurs battements et un frisson lui parcourut le corps de la tête aux pieds. Jackson ralentit doucement jusqu'à s'arrêter, il se colla au dos de son coéquipier et lui retira doucement le masque.

« - Il est actuellement dix huit heures, murmura Jackson, tu vas pourvoir assister à l'un des plus beau spectacle qui existe en ce monde. »

Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire. Face à lui se trouvait le Point Reyes et en plus de la fine falaise, avec l'océan des deux côtés, parcourut d'herbe et de diverse fleures, Stiles pouvait voir un dégradé de bleu dans le ciel, ainsi que le soleil ce coucher qui laissait derrière lui un orange crépusculaire qui recouvrait le bleu du ciel et se mélangeait au bleu marin de l'océan. Le cri des mouettes et le bruit des vagues se fracassant contre les bords de la falaise étaient les seuls son qu'ils pouvaient entendre.

Jackson avait resserré ses bras autour du corps de Stiles pour pourvoir le maintenir tranquillement contre lui et le bercer doucement. Stiles étaient aux anges, il avait toujours rêver de ce genre de petit moment romantique, que demander de mieux ?

Le couché de soleil terminé les deux lycéens restèrent dans la même position pendant quelques minutes puis Jackson retourna Stiles, tout en le gardant contre lui, et le regarda dans les yeux à la lumière de la pleine lune qui brillait dans le ciel. Ils continuèrent de s'observer encore quelques instants avant que leur visage se rapproche de plus en plus, tout doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne restait même pas un centimètre d'écart entre leur lèvre. Puis après un dernier souffle, tout en fermant les yeux, Stiles combla le vide et embrassa Jackson tendrement, ses mains posé sur le cou de ce dernier. Le baiser resta tendre, Jackson ne souhaitait pas aller trop vite, ce qui semblait plaire à un Stiles plus que comblé. Le manque d'air se fit ressentir, leur lèvre se décolèrent délicatement puis Stiles logea sa tête dans le cou du garçon qui chamboulait son cœur, celui-ci venait d'ailleurs de déposer l'une de ses mains dans son cou et caressait sa nuque à l'aide de son pouce.

L'air qui commençait à se rafraîchir les incita à rejoindre la voiture, cependant durant le trajet du retour jusqu'à la porsche, Jackson ne lâcha pas la main de Stiles une seule seconde. Il lui ouvrit la portière tel un prince charmant et la referma avant de se diriger du côté conducteur et rentrer à son tour dans la voiture.

Stiles ne pouvait pas encore dire ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre cependant il y avait une chose dont il était sûr, ce moment passé en tête à tête resterait l'un des plus beau jour de sa vie.

Jackson redémarra sa voiture et fit route vers le centre ville qui ce situait à vingt minutes de Point Reyes, durant le trajet le propriétaire de la porsche avait pris la main de son passager et entrelaça leurs doigts tendrement, les lâchant seulement une fois arrivé en ville.

Après lui avoir fait découvrir ce coucher de soleil, Jackson voulut lui montrer un endroit très peu connut. Il reprit la main de Stiles et les deux âmes-sœurs firent route ensemble dans la forêt, étant donné qu'il y allait souvent Jackson connaissait le chemin par cœur c'est donc après voir marché une quinzaine de minutes à la lumière de la lune Jackson mit ses mains sur les yeux de Stiles.

« - Encore ?

\- Je suis plein de surprise petit' cœur.

\- Petit' cœur ? Sérieusement ?

\- J'aime bien moi. Maintenant ta seconde surprise, lui murmura t-il une nouvelle fois l'oreille. »

Il retira ses mains et Stiles découvrit la ville où il avait toujours vécut d'une autre façon, ils se retrouvaient sur une falaise, entouré de sapin, qui surplombait Beacon Hills illuminé par les éclairages de la ville. Il ne manquait plus que le froid de l'hiver et la neige pour parfaire ce décor de rêve. Et comme si il lisait dans ses pensés Jackson lui promit de revenir avec lui durant la période des neiges, ce qui ravit grandement Stiles.

Les deux jeunes hommes c'étaient assis au bord de la falaise et restèrent parler pendant un moment. Jackson lui parla de sa vie qui paraît si excitante vue d'extérieur, mais si terne en réalité, de la période où il apprit qu'il avait été adopté ce qui l'avait anéantit. Pour Stiles c'était la période où sa mère était malade, le moment où elle refusait catégoriquement de le voir car d'après elle il essayait de la tuer, lorsqu'elle décéda, de la descente en enfer de son père qui commençait à noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool.

Malgré le fait que Jackson avait Danny tandis que Stiles avait Scott, Derek et Matt, il y avait certaines choses dont ils n'avaient jamais parler à personne. Mais sans savoir pourquoi à ce moment même leurs langues se déliaient, ils n'avaient pas peur d'être jugé par l'autre, pas peur que l'autre ce moque ou raconte tout une fois de retour au lycée. Non, ils n'avaient peur de rien, pas tant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Vers dix neuf trente ils retournèrent en ville et partirent manger ensemble dans un restaurant indien, de cette manière ils pouvaient manger en toute intimité et continuer leur discussion, mais cette fois-ci sur des sujets plus joyeux comme ce qu'ils avaient de prévus de faire pendant les vacances, ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire après le lycée. Peu à peu ils apprenaient à ce connaître réellement l'un l'autre, Stiles ce disait qu'il n'avait jamais vu Jackson sourire et rire autant alors que Jackson ce disait qu'il n'avait jamais vu Stiles lui sourire aussi sincèrement.

Le repas ce passa aussi bien que cette fin d'après-midi, Jackson raccompagna Stiles chez lui jusqu'à le raccompagner à sa porte.

« - Je sais que malgré ce qui c'est passé, entre le coucher de soleil, notre … Notre baisé, la forêt et le repas, cela ne pourras pas réparer toutes mes erreurs. Mais j'espère sincèrement que tu as aimé cette soirée.

\- Jackson … Ce fut la plus belle soirée de ma vie. Et même si c'est encore un peu tôt pour dire qu'on sort ensemble, je veux que tu sache que tu es pardonné, on commet tous des erreurs après il faut juste savoir quoi faire pour les réparer. Et toi tu as sus comment faire … J'aimerais juste que tu nous laisse un peu de temps avant qu'on ce mette officiellement en couple …

\- Et officieusement ? »

Stiles rigola légèrement avant de passé ses bras autour du cou de Jackson et de l'embrasser. Un baisé tendre et amoureux auquel répondit Jackson qui prit son petit' cœur dans ses bras.

« - Il va falloir que je te trouve un surnom, fit Stiles ses lèvres frôlant toujours celle de Jackson.

\- Tu as tout le temps qu'il te faut.

\- Je vais devoir rentrer avant que la commère qui me sert de voisine décide que mes histoires de cœur doivent être à la une demain.

\- Je passe te prendre ?

\- Comment tu vas réussir à faire passer ça au lycée, rigola Stiles

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir, et si on insiste trop je leur dirais juste que ta jeep ne voulait pas démarrer et que je passais devant chez toi au même moment.

\- Avoue que tu y avais déjà réfléchis.

\- J'avoue tout monsieur le juge, répondit Jackson de manière théâtral. »

Stiles ce mit rire une dernière fois avant d'embrasser une dernière fois son âme-sœur. Les deux jeunes ce lâchèrent, Stiles resta sur le perron le temps que Jackson rejoignait sa voiture et qu'il repartit après un dernier signe de main.

Le fils du shérif passa rentra chez lui et ce dirigea directement dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Son père était de nuit, il pouvait donc repenser tranquillement à tout ce qui venait de ce passer, c'est donc le sourire au lèvre qu'il s'endormit, sa nuit fut peuplé de nombreux rêve où lui et Jackson vivait le parfait amour.

Comme promis Jackson passa le chercher le lendemain matin, ce qui étonna grandement son père d'ailleurs, le capitaine de l'équipe de Lacross eu tout juste le temps de frapper un coup à la porte que Stiles l'ouvrit en grand, un sourire immense lui barrait le visage. Une fois arrivé dans la voiture que Stiles s'autorisa à l'embrasser, un baisé à la fois doux et fugace, c'est seulement après qu'ils partirent ensuite en direction du lycée et leur arrivé fit de nouveau grand bruit.

Exceptionnellement durant la matinée la classe de Stiles fut séparé en deux groupes, l'un restait au lycée tandis que le second partait en sortit scolaire dans un musée de la ville voisine. Stiles avait beau être friand des sorties pour le coup il était dégoutté, il se retrouvait séparé de son meilleur ami, de son âme-sœur et même de Danny et Theo. Donc autant dire qu'il ce retrouvait avec comme seul compagnie dix de ses camarades, seulement aucun d'entre eux ne supportait Stiles.

Le trajet, qui durait une demi heure, ce passa dans le calme pour l'hyperactif qui c'était placé à l'avant du car étant donné qu'il était rentré en dernier. Il avait espéré que cette sortie se passe rapidement qu'il puisse revoir le plus vite possible son meilleur ami, mais surtout Jackson. Néanmoins tout ne se passa pas comme il l'avait prévu et sa sortie fut un véritable calvaire, tout commença lorsque leur groupe emprunta un couloir, Stiles se retrouvait encerclé puis peu à peu mis à l'écart avec un groupe de deux personnes et ils se retrouvaient dans les toilettes.

« - Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait Stilinski, demanda Josh un beau blond qui est le troisième gars le plus populaire précédemment second mais Theo était passé par là.

\- Faire quoi à qui, non parce que ta phrase n'est pas très explicite.

\- Me prend pas pour un con, tu voie très bien de quoi je parle, s'énerva le blond, comment se fait-il que Jackson s'intéresse à un gars aussi inintéressant que toi.

\- Je sais pas, peut être qu'il a découvert à quel point j'étais quelqu'un d'intelligent, formidable, magnifique, gé... »

Stiles ne put finir sa phrase car Mickaël, le meilleur ami de Josh, lui donna un coup dans l'abdomen ce qui lui coupa le souffle un instant.

« - Non mais t'es malade, s'exclama Stiles genoux encore sous le choque.

\- Ne t'approche pas de Jackson, lui répondit Josh qui c'était baissé pour être à son niveau, tu ne feras que le dénigrer.

\- En quoi ça te pose un problème que je sois proche de lui ? Tu es jaloux ? Tu veux sortir avec lui ?

\- Je ne suis pas une tapette comme son meilleur ami moi !

\- Pas sur qu'il t'apprécie après ce que tu viens de dire sur Danny, tu pense réellement qu'il va laisser quelqu'un comme toi s'en sortir sans rien dire.

\- Il ne le sera pas car tu ne lui dira rien. Il ce trouve que ma sœur Ashley est très intéressé par Jackson et elle aime pas que tu pollue son air, donc tu ne t'approchera plus de lui !

\- Et sinon quoi ? Tu ne peux pas lui faire le moindre mal sinon c'est à toi que ta sœur va s'en prendre.

\- Je pensais plutôt avoir une petite discussion comme la notre avec ton chère ami Scotty.

\- Enfoiré !

\- Bien sûr si tu va parler de ça à qui que ce soit on ira voir McCall. »

Josh et Mickaël laissèrent Stiles sur le sol tandis qu'ils rejoignirent le groupe, leur victime mis plus de temps et à son retour il se prit de nouvelles heures de colle pour s'être absenter sans prévenir, évidemment le reste de la classe avait donné au deux autres une explication.

Le reste de la visite se passa sans nouveau éloignement, mais les coups dans l'abdomen ou les croche pieds eux continuaient.

Lorsqu'ils revenaient au lycée ce fut avec une heure de retard, d'après l'enseignant la cause était le comportement du numéro vingt-quatre. Le premier groupe avait déjà mangé et était de retour en salle de classe, ce qui fait que Stiles passa son repas assis seul à une table. Être seul ne le dérangea pas le moins du monde, il prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer, il ne voulait pas être séparer et encore moins mentir à Jackson, mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus qu'ils s'en prenne à Scott ...

Il passa donc le temps du repas à réfléchir sur ce qui venait de se passer, seulement c'était toujours indécis qu'il retourna à sa place dans la salle de cours. Il tenta de se concentrer sur ce que disait les professeurs, compliqué quand la moitié des élèves présents souhaitait qu'il disparaisse de la vie de Jackson … Comment leur dire qu'au final même si ils s'arrangeaient pour les séparer ils se retrouveraient toujours. Une fois que deux âmes-sœurs se trouvaient c'était pour la vie.

Bien qu'il avait tout fait pour éviter un Jackson qui se posait de plus en plus de questions, c'était lui qui devait le ramener le soir même et là il n'échapperait pas aux questions, c'était donc en marche arrière qu'il arriva au niveau de la voiture. Le début de la route se passa sous les flots de parole de Stiles qui se passionnait depuis peu sur les loups, d'ailleurs cela n'étonnerais même pas le capitaine si son compagnon en demandait un à noël. Après cinq minutes de trajet Jackson changea de trajectoire et partit en direction de la forêt, il se gara au même endroit que la veille, fit sortir Stiles de la voiture c'était main dans la main qu'ils reprirent le même chemin qu'hier. L'hyperactif ne parla pas du trajet, il savait qu'elle conversation ils allaient avoir une fois en haut. C'était seulement une fois assis au bord de la falaise, le regard vers l'horizon, que Jackson commença.

« - Qu'est ce qui c'est passé durant la sortie ?

\- Rien, pourquoi ? A par que cette sortie était d'un ennuie mortel, en dehors de la partie sur les ossements. Tu savais que les

\- Stiles, reprit Jackson en tournant la tête vers lui, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Ce matin tu me parle, tu m'embrasse pourtant quand tu reviens de cette sortie tu t'es mis à m'éviter, tu as même évité Scott, tu semble préoccupé, le seul moment où tu m'a adressé la parole c'est dans la voiture car tu savais très bien de quoi j'allais te parler.

\- C'est rien je te dis, je repensais juste à notre sortie hier soir …

\- Tu sais même si pendant tout ce temps je t'ai fait croire que je te détestais, je ne faisais que t'observer. Alors je sais quand tu mens … Je tiens à toi plus qu'à quiconque, fit-il en lui tournant le visage de Stiles avec sa main afin qu'il le regarde dans les yeux, notre histoire commence tout juste et tu me mens déjà ?

\- Ne m'oblige pas s'il te plaît, murmura Stiles en baissant les yeux.

\- Je sais quand tu me mens, mais je sais aussi que si tu mens c'est pour protéger les personnes qui te son chère. »

Une larme coula le long de la joue du numéro vingt-quatre, Jackson l'essuya avec son pouce avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Stiles serra le jeune homme tel une bouée de sauvetage, la pression qui l'habitait depuis ce matin s'évacuait enfin. Il c'était finalement promis de ne rien dire à personne et de les écouter, mais comment faire alors que Jackson avait compris que tout ne c'était pas bien passé durant cette visite du musée.

Alors qu'il le serrait dans ses bras Jackson appuya un peu trop fort au niveau de l'abdomen de Stiles qui ne put s'empêcher de sortir un sifflement de douleur, chose que Jackson remarqua immédiatement. Il s'éloigna de lui, le maintenant toujours par les épaules, avant de l'analyser du regard. Il lui souleva le haut et pus voir l'hématome qui prenait forme, son cœur rata un battement.

« - Qui … Qui t'a … Qui t'a fait ça, réussit dire Jackson, pourquoi ?

\- Je peux rien dire … J'aimerais mais je peux pas …

\- Il te menace ?

\- Scotty.

\- Qui, demanda doucement son petit ami. »

Stiles refusa de répondre mais il retourna dans les bras du châtain, Jackson lui murmura dans l'oreille qu'il le protégerait tout en se promettant de trouver ceux qui avait fait du mal à son âme-sœur.

Le capitaine, tant convoité par la sœur de Josh, ramena son chère et tendre chez lui avant de faire route vers sa propre maison tout en pensant à un plan pour le venger.

Le lendemain matin Jackson mit Danny au courant, ainsi que Scott étant donné qu'il était concerné et donc par extension Theo, mais il fallait surtout qu'il prévienne Matt et Derek sinon il ne donnait pas chère de sa peau et il n'était pas sûr que ce dernier accepte qu'il revoie son petit' cœur. Avec Stiles il avait prévu de faire comme avait dit Josh c'est donc seul qu'il prit la route vers le lycée, ayant donné rendez-vous à Danny et Theo, celui-ci étant devenue populaire cela n'étonnais personne de les voir ensemble, c'est au niveau des vestiaires qu'ils se retrouvaient afin de pouvoir parler tranquillement de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Pendant ce temps Stiles arriva au lycée et rejoignit son meilleur ami sous les yeux attentif de Josh et Mickaël, ces deux là surveillaient attentivement que Stiles ne les désobéissait pas.

Les deux âmes-sœurs avaient tout fait pour ne pas se croiser ou se lancer le moindre regard, ce qui était difficile étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même classe. Scott faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour changer les idées de son meilleur ami, qui se trouvait au plus mal, cependant la tâche était compliqué. Du côté de Jackson c'était à peu près la même chose, sauf que pour sa part il devait faire comme si ne rien n'était, tout comme Danny et Theo. D'ailleurs cet événement permit au deux premiers de découvrir à quel point Theo pouvait être manipulateur lorsqu'on s'en prenait à ses proches. En dehors de Stiles personne ne connaissait les responsables, ils savaient juste que celui-ci ne devait pas entrer en contact avec Jackson sous menace de s'en prendre à Scott. C'est pourquoi Theo mettait tout en œuvre pour découvrir les coupables, personnes ne s'en prenait à son âme-sœur impunément, il surveilla donc discrètement chaque élèves qui entourait Scott et Stiles et analysa toutes actions suspectes.

Après avoir passé la journée à décortiquer chaque comportement il vit que deux gars surveillaient constamment les agissements de Stiles, il voulut en informer Jackson et Danny seulement le capitaine eut à peine le temps de faire trois pas dans le couloir qu'il se fit alpagué par une fille, qui lui était jusque là inconnue.

« - Bonjour Jackson, comment vas-tu ?

\- Et tu es, demanda t-il tout retirant son bras auquel la fille c'était agrippé.

\- Ce que tu peux être drôle, fit-elle avec un rire à en faire mal aux oreilles, je suis Ashley la capitaine de l'équipe de pom pom girl.

\- Peut être, mais tu voie je suis plutôt le genre de gars qui s'intéresse au sport en lui même et non aux filles qui danse.

\- Il se trouve que mon frère Josh qui est dans ta classe est partit avec son pote Mickaël alors qu'il devait me ramener ! Du coup je vais devoir rentrer à pied, à moins que tu accepte de me ramener, il doit bien de rester une place dans ta voiture, non ?

\- Je, avant que Jackson ai put finir sa réponse il vit Theo lui faire signe d'accepter, d'accord.

\- Merci, s'excita Ashley avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, j'ai la maison pour moi ce soir ! »

Tandis qu'elle sautillait de joie à l'idée de passer la soirée en compagnie du capitaine, Jackson reçu un message de Theo lui indiquant qu'il soupçonnait le frère d'Ashley d'être le responsable, malgré cela il avait encore besoin de preuve c'était pourquoi il l'avait incité à aller avec cette fille.

Stiles qui n'était pas encore au courant de ce qui se passait eu le cœur brisé et les larmes aux yeux de voir celui dont il était tombé amoureux repartir au bras de cette fille. Il avait confiance en Jackson, cependant il n'avait aucune confiance en lui et même après que le châtain lui ai dit qu'il le protégerait il avait encore du mal croire qu'une simple marque pouvait lier deux personnes aussi opposé l'une de l'autre.

Lorsque le capitaine tourna dans le couloir, avec cette Ashley toujours agrippé lui comme un bernique à son rocher, il put voir le visage emplit de tristesse de Stiles ce qui lui brisa le cœur. Il envoya le plus discrètement possible un message à Danny afin qu'il s'arrange pour aller voir son âme-sœur.

Toujours était-il qu'à l'instant où ils sortirent de l'établissement, Jackson vit que les problèmes d'incompréhension était très loin d'être réglé. Maintenant il s'agissait de faire face à un Derek surpris et très en colère, sans de Matt au alentours pour le calmer.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

\- Je vais tout t'expliquer, il demanda à la sœur de Josh de l'attendre sa voiture avant de faire face à l'un des derniers Hale, écoute je sais que la situation laisse à croire que je suis avec elle mais c'est justement le but.

\- Pardon, s'exclama un Derek fou de rage à deux doigts de prendre le capitaine de l'équipe par le col de son blouson avant de le jeter contre un mur, tu étais censé le protéger et non en profiter pour sortir avec une pouffe !

\- Moins fort, grogna Jackson avant de tirer le loup mal léché - dixit Stiles - à l'écart afin de ne pas tout faire capoter, ça fait justement partit du plan ! On ne connaissaient pas les responsable de toute cette histoire, il fallait bien qu'on avance !

\- Ça m'explique toujours pas !

\- Si tu me laissais finir aussi ! Theo c'est mis à analyser chaque personne qui se trouvait autour de Stiles durant la journée et qui était présente durant la sortie, puis l'instant cette fille se colle à moi et souhaite passer la soirée avec moi, j'allais pour refuser mais Theo m'a fait signe d'accepter avant de me prévenir par message qu'il soupçonnait fortement le frère de l'autre conne d'être le responsable ! Donc maintenant je dois la rejoindre afin de lui faire cracher le morceau et tout enregistrer sur mon portable, ensuite on avisera.

\- D'accord … Mais fait gaffe à ce que tu fais.

\- Je ferais tout pour protéger Stiles … Je l'aime, lui répondit-il avec un sourire franc et heureux.

\- Tu m'envoie un message une fois terminé et tout ce que tu as obtenue, Jackson commença à partir mais Derek l'interpella une dernière fois, je vais avoir besoin d'un moment avant de pourvoir te faire confiance mais je sais que tes sentiments pour Stiles son sincère alors ne nous déçoit pas.

\- Jamais, répondit Jackson avant de retourner définitivement sa voiture où l'attendait Ashley avec impatience, la soirée va être longue, ce dit-il alors qu'il venait de refermer la portière derrière elle. »

Rassuré par Danny, Stiles alla chez Scott afin d'y passer la nuit en compagnie de Theo qui ne supportait pas d'être éloigné de son petit ami encore plus longtemps. Le couple était installé sur le canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre tandis que Stiles c'était confortablement mis sur le fauteuil, une couverture enroulé autour de lui. Alors qu'ils regardaient un marvel, idée de Scott afin de changer les idées de son meilleur ami, ce dernier ne pouvait qu'imaginer la soirée que passait Jackson. Du plus rassurant, Jackson et Ashley entrain de regarder la télé, en passant au plus loufoque, Jackson qui pétait un câble et étranglait la fille, au pire pour l'hyperactif, Jackson et cette pouffe entrain de s'embrasser.

De son côté Jackson donnerait tout pour être avec son petit' cœur, cette fille ne cessait de lui faire du pied pendant qu'ils mangeaient, mais malgré ce désagrément cela lui permit d'engager la discussion.

« - Tu es en quel classe ?

\- La classe juste en dessous de toi, mais tu es tellement magnifique que tout le monde te connais !

\- Je ne me savais pas aussi populaire, répondit-il en rigolant faussement, je ne savais pas non plus que Josh avait une sœur.

\- Tu connais ça, grand frère protecteur qui ne veut que le bien pour sa petite sœur chérie.

\- Un frère ferait tout pour sa sœur, son ton était gentil mais les insultes fusaient dans sa tête, et il ne va rien faire si il apprend que je suis ici justement ? Non parce que lorsqu'il apprendra que sa sœur est resté seule avec un gars à la maison il risque de ne pas apprécier.

\- Oh t'inquiète pas, il est au courant ! C'est lui qui a organisé ce petit rendez-vous, il a fait en sorte que celui qui te gêne depuis un moment te laisse enfin tranquille.

\- Celui qui me gêne ?

\- Tu sais ce petit avorton Stiles, non parce que entre toi et moi, c'est impossible que vous deux traîniez ensemble !

\- Je sais même pas ce qu'il me veut, confirma Jackson les poings serré tellement fort que même les ongles court il s'entailla la peau, comment il a fait ? Non parce-que aujourd'hui il m'a enfin laissé tranquille. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour cela.

\- Je connais pas tout les détails mais je sais que mon frère et son pote sans son occupé durant la sortie au musée. »

Leur discussion durant encore plusieurs minutes, Jackson avait tenté de soutirer plus d'information mais il n'eut rien de plus. Après leur repas ils ce retrouvèrent installé dans le canapé, enfin Jackson assis et Ashley qui c'était allongé et blottit dans les bras du châtain, à regarder le film ''The First Time''. Film choisit par la capitaine des pom pom girls, cependant elle n'avait pas calculé une chose, c'est que l'acteur Dylan O'Brien jouant le rôle de Dave Hodgam ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à un certain Stiles Stilinski, ce qui fait que Jackson fut totalement focalisé sur ce Dave tout en maudissant cette Aubrey. Peut être trop aveuglée par son bonheur, Ashley ne vit pas que l'attention du garçon qu'elle aimait était totalement absorbé par le sosie de Stiles.

Une fois le film terminé Jackson décida qu'il était l'heure pour lui d'y aller, la fille des propriétaires de la maison tenta de le faire dormir ici mais il déclina l'invitation estimant qu'il était encore trop tôt pour ça, néanmoins elle réussit à lui voler un baisé en le retournant d'un coup vers elle alors qu'il passait le pas de la porte. Extérieurement Jackson rigola, intérieurement il se dit qu'il fallait absolument mettre fin à tout ça rapidement, il ne supporterait pas de devoir la côtoyer une nouvelle fois. Il souhaitait aussi se laver les dents le plus tôt possible et embrasser Stiles afin de ne plus avoir la sensation des lèvres de cette fille sur sa bouche, non lui il ne souhaitait que les lèvres de son âme-sœur que ce soit aujourd'hui, demain et les années à suivre.

Il retourna chez lui directement, à peine arrivé il envoya un message aux garçons en leur annonçant que tout était bien enregistrer et que les agresseurs étaient bien ceux que suspectait Theo. Il envoya une copie de l'enregistrement à Derek et donna rendez-vous à Stiles le lendemain matin sur la falaise afin de pouvoir se retrouver juste tout les deux, cela permettra aussi à Jackson de demander à Stiles l'autorisation de dévoiler leur lien au grand jour, il ne voulait plus que Stiles souffre d'intimidation et même si le fait que Stiles soit en couple avec lui ferait des jaloux tout le monde devrait bien accepté le fait qu'ils sont âme-sœur et que rien ni personne ne pourra les séparer.

C'était donc au levé du soleil que les deux garçons se retrouvèrent au point de rendez-vous, le capitaine eut tout juste le temps de faire un pas en dehors de la forêt que le fils du shérif se précipita dans ses bras, ils profitèrent un instant du calme pour rester enlacé la tête de Stiles plongé dans le cou de Jackson. Ce fut après que ce dernier embrasse le front de son âme-sœur qu'ils se séparèrent pour s'asseoir sur le rebord Stiles dans les bras de Jackson.

« - Petit' cœur, j'aimerais montrer à tout le monde notre lien …

\- On peut pas, s'écria Stiles apeuré, ils vont s'en prendre à Scott !

\- Tu pense réellement que Theo va laisser quiconque toucher à un seul de ses cheveux ?

\- Non …

\- Il ne laissera personne l'approcher et je ne laisserais personne t'approcher, de plus qui pourrait briser un lien d'âme, ils seront juste jaloux et puis ce n'est pas avec eux qu'on fera notre vie.

\- Pourquoi on ne peut juste pas être heureux sans que des personnes viennent se mêler de notre histoire ?

\- Parce que leur vie est tellement monotone qu'ils veulent faire chier les autres. Je te promet que dés la fin des cours tu n'auras plus à te préoccuper d'eux. On pourra vivre heureux auprès de nos familles et de nos amis.

\- Putain Jackson Whittemore si tu savais à quel point ce genre de déclaration me fait fondre. »

Stiles allongea son copain sur le dos avant de s'installer sur son torse et de l'embrasser, ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes alternant entre baiser et tendre caresse avant de repartir vers leurs voitures, un dernier baisé échangé et l'accord de Stiles pour dévoiler leur lien puis ils prirent tout les deux direction du lycée par deux routes différentes.

Ce fut Stiles qui arriva le premier au lycée, il se trouva auprès de Scott sur le parking lorsque celui qui était devenue l'homme de sa vie fit son entré son tour. Jackson sortait tout juste de sa porsche qu'une tête blonde sauta dans ses bras, contrairement ce matin avec Stiles, cette fois-ci il repoussa Ashley tout en l'informant qu'il ne voulait pas ce montrer en public pour le moment et qu'il préférait avoir l'accord de son frère, chose qu'elle trouva étrange mais extrêmement romantique.

C'était donc sous le sourire victorieux de Theo, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres du couple factice, que le dit couple partit en direction de la salle de cours de Jackson. Ashley venait tout juste de prévenir son frère de la rejoindre durant la pause de midi afin de lui parler de sa mise en couple lorsque Stiles se pointa en compagnie de son meilleur ami, le frère et la sœur lancèrent un regard de vainqueur à celui qu'ils prenaient pour un déchet de la société puis allèrent chacun à leur cours fière du résultat.

Pour Stiles ce fut les quatre heures les plus longue de sa vie. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que cette histoire ce termine rapidement afin de pouvoir s'afficher sans craindre pour son meilleur ami, c'est donc avec joie qu'il accueillit la sonnerie qui annonça l'heure de pause, par contre il accueillit beaucoup moins joyeusement l'arrivé de cette garce au cheveux blond. Jackson partit en sa compagnie ainsi que celle de Josh et Mickaël, tandis que Theo et Danny attendirent un instant avant de les suivre discrètement, pour Scott et Stiles c'est vers le self qu'ils partirent.

Pendant que Scott tentait tant bien que mal de rassurer son meilleur ami, Jackson faisait face à Josh et Mickaël tout en ayant la sœur de ce premier accroché à son bras tout sourire.

« - Alors comme ça tu sors avec ma sœur ?

\- Pas tout à fait, il se trouve que dans ma famille on a une coutume qui nous tient très à cœur.

\- Et c'est quoi, demanda Josh curieux de savoir ce qui empêchait le capitaine de sortir avec sa sœur.

\- Tu vas trouvé ça con mais je tiens à avoir ton autorisation avant de sortir officiellement avec Ashley. Comme je te l'ai dit c'est quelque chose auquel je tiens énormément.

\- Et bien je te donne volontiers l'accord de sortir avec elle.

\- Merci, eut le temps de répondre avant que Ashley lui saute au cou ainsi qu'a celui de son frère, je souhaitais aussi te remercier pour la façon dont tu m'a débarrassé de Stilinski

\- Mais c'est rien mec, rigola Josh.

\- C'était pas bien compliqué, rajouta Mickaël, un coup bien placé avec une petite menace en supplément et le tour est joué !

\- Pas con, affirma le capitaine de l'équipe de Lacross, je n'aurais pas été jusque là.

\- Il fallait juste avoir le bon timing, la sortie nous a bien aidé, fit Josh content de lui.

\- A vraie dire il faut complètement fou pour oser s'en prendre à Stiles.

\- Pourquoi ça, demanda Ashley qui venait de sortir de son petit nuage, au moins tu en es débarrasser maintenant.

\- Il y a plusieurs raisons, d'une part vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que son père est le fils du shérif, de deux vous connaissez Derek Hale ?

\- Le gars qui a fait de la taule ? Qu'est ce qu'il a à voir là dedans, demanda le meilleur ami de Josh complètement perdu.

\- Il se trouve que Derek et son compagnon son comme des frères pour Stiles et même si Matt est plutôt du genre calme il ne fera rien pour calmer Derek vu ce que vous avez fait subir à Stiles.

\- Et comment tu sais tout ça, fit Josh septique.

\- On en vient justement à la troisième raisons pour laquelle il ne faut pas s'en prendre à lui, cependant vous allez devoir attendre quelques minutes avant de le savoir. »

Jackson se détacha de la fille et ce dirigea vers Danny et Theo qui c'était mis à découvert deux mètres plus loin puis partirent tranquillement vers le bureau du directeur de l'établissement afin de mettre fin aux agissements des trois crétins, preuve correctement enregistré dans le portables de Jackson pour sa discussion avec Ashley la veille et dans la caméra de Danny pour celle qui venait tout juste d'avoir lieu. Une fois cela fait et sous la demande de Jackson le directeur accepta d'attendre avant de convoquer les trois concerné, ensuite Jackson partit à la cafétéria toujours en compagnie de ses deux acolytes. Ce fut seulement durant l'entraînement de Lacross qu'ils firent en sorte de mettre les choses au clair, le capitaine de l'équipe avait prié les élèves d'être présent durant l'entraînement avec pour excuse une grande annonce à faire.

Quatorze heure, tout le monde était présent ce qui provoquait un brouhaha dans les gradins avec comme principal sujet de conversation la demande de Jackson de tous se réunir. Il en était de même pour Ashley, qui se trouvait auprès de son frère et du meilleur ami de celui-ci, sur le terrain à attendre le garçon dont elle était raide dingue, garçon qui fit son entré sur le terrain accompagné de Danny et Theo. Les trois amis se positionnèrent auprès des trois premiers, face au gradin, un micro dans les mains du châtain afin que chaque personne puisse l'entendre.

« - Bien, merci à tous d'être venue ! Chacun se demande pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici et la réponse est simple, comme vous tous je possède un lien d'âme et j'ai rencontré le mien il y a peu de temps. Ceux qui ont trouvé leur âme-sœur pourront affirmer que c'est la plus belle chose qui puisse nous arriver, c'est pourquoi vous me comprendrez quand je dis que cette personne deviens la plus importante de votre vie, plusieurs élèves acquiescèrent en lançant de doux regard à leur moitié si elle était présente, et donc vous me comprendrez quand je vous dis qu'il n'y a rien de plus horrible que de voir cette personne souffrir. »

Cette phrase fit blanchir Ashley, elle avait commencer à croire que c'était elle l'âme-sœur du capitaine mais sa dernière phrase démontrait que ce n'était pas elle l'heureuse élue, à vraie dire ce n'était même pas une fille. Elle remarqua bien vite que son frère avait lui aussi tout compris au vu de ses poings serré.

« - Le plus part d'entre vous ont remarqué que je m'étais rapproché de Stiles durant ces derniers jours et certains l'ont mal pris. Mal pris au point de s'en prendre à lui, chose qui fut une grosse erreurs et j'ai expliqué deux des trois raisons pour lesquels il ne faut pas s'en prendre à lui. D'une part comme tout le monde le sait il est le fils du shérif, d'autre part Derek Hale le considère comme son frère il est très protecteur envers lui, ceci dit Derek fit son apparition sur le stade avec Matt et entre eux se trouvait un Stiles un peu perdu, enfin le dernier point dont je ne leur ai pas fait part mais qu'ils ont dut comprendre c'est que Stiles est mon âme-sœur ! »

Jackson insista bien sur ce dernier point tout en regardant d'un air mauvais le trio qui se trouvait à ses côtés, ensuite il prit la direction de Stiles pour le prendre tendrement dans ses bras ainsi que l'embrasser afin de montrer à chaque personne qu'ils étaient lié et que rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer. Ils restèrent ainsi tandis que Théo pris le micro des mains de Jackson avant de prendre la parole.

« - Je vois bien que certains sont en colère que ce soit Stiles l'âme-sœur de Jackson mais sachez une chose, quiconque tentera de les séparer aura à faire à moi. J'ai beau être nouveau dans ce lycée je vous ai déjà tous observé et je sais qui est contre leur couple, c'est pourquoi si vous tentez quoique ce soit je vous descendrais plus bas que terre, j'ai mené ma propre enquête et je connais tout vos secrets. Alors faite bien attention !

\- Theo à aussi oublié de mentionner que chacun de vous à quelqu'un qui lui ai destiné alors au lieu de vouloir détruire un couple uni essayer de trouver la personne qui fera battre votre cœur comme il n'a jamais battu auparavant, le coupa Danny avant de se tourner vers Josh Ashley et Mickaël, quand à vous le directeur souhaiterais vous voir à propos des menaces proféré à Stiles, vous et tout les élèves présent durant cette sortie bien évidemment. »

Les dites personnes protestèrent mais le regard noir que leur lança Derek les conquirent de cessé toute contestation. Les lycéens sortirent peu à peu des gradins, Danny accompagna le trio de choc dans le bureau du directeur afin d'être sûr et certain, Derek et Matt repartirent en direction du parking après avoir enlacé une dernière fois Stiles et remercier Jackson, Scott qui était resté un peu à l'écart avait repris sa place dans les bras d'un Theo fière de son discours tandis que Stiles embrassa amoureusement Jackson. Ce fut seulement lorsque le coach leur siffla dans les oreilles qu'ils sortirent de leur bulle et se rendirent compte que leur coéquipier de Lacross commençait déjà à ressortir des vestiaires en tenue.

L'entraînement se passa parfaitement bien, ainsi que le reste de la journée. Jackson avait emmené Stiles au restaurant afin de fêter officiellement leur mise en couple, s'en suivit une sortie au cinéma devant le film ''Les animaux fantastique'' pour le plus grand plaisir de Stiles.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula de la même manière avec les cours la journée et sortie en couple le soir, puis vint le week-end. Le shérif était de service durant les deux jours, c'est pourquoi son fils avait eu l'idée d'invité son petit ami chez lui afin de passer leur week-end en amoureux, tout avait bien commencé, repas le samedi midi en tête à tête, ensuite ils s'étaient allongé sur le lit de Stiles et restèrent pendant quelques heures à discuter dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leur doigts entrelacé ainsi que des baisé plus ou moins court, en clair un samedi calme comme ils le souhaitaient. Seulement ils n'avaient pas prévue qu'ils allaient s'endormir paisiblement et c'est un bruit sourd comme si un objet tombait sur le sol qui les réveilla, ce fut surpris et légèrement paniqué que Stiles découvrit l'origine de ce bruit. Le sac des affaires de rechange que son père emmenait au poste afin d'avoir des affaires au cas où il devrait rester la nuit, et si ce sac était là il ne c'était pas déplacé tout seul, donc rien d'étonnant à ce que son père se trouve juste devant l'entré de sa chambre, les yeux écarquillé face à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

« - Stiles, en bas, tout de suite, ordonna le shérif avant de redescendre.

\- Je fais au plus vite mon cœur, annonça le fils du propriétaire des lieux avant de suivre son père qui se trouvait dans la cuisine sur le point de se servir un verre de scotch.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer se qu'il se passe cette fois ? Après un Hale, un Whittemore ?

\- Combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise, il n'y a rien eu entre Derek et moi ! Pour ce qui est de Jackson c'est différent.

\- En quoi est-ce différent ? La première fois que j'ai sus que tu fréquentais Hale tu étais aussi dans ses bras !

\- Et toi tu avais tracé mon portable et envoyé tout les flics de disponible chez Derek ! Ce jour là il était au plus mal, je n'allais sûrement pas le laisser seul alors qu'il était capable de mettre fin à ses jours !

\- Et tu vas me dire que Whittemore aussi se sentait seul et qu'il était sur le point de se tuer ?

\- Non c'est pas ça, c'est

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Si tu me laissais parler aussi, s'emporta de plus en plus Stiles, Jackson est mon petit ami, mon copain, mon compagnon, mon âme-sœur ! »

La phrase de Stiles laissa le shérif coi, comment la personne qui devait aimer son fils plus que tout était ce garçon ! Il le connaissait bien et pas dans le bon sens du terme, même si il ne connaissait pas tout les détails, il était au courant de ce qu'il faisait subir à Stiles, alors comment pouvait-il accepter que ce garçon sorte avec lui !

« - C'est pas possible, vous ne pouvez pas être âme-sœur !

\- Pardon ? Comment tu peux dire ça ?

\- Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait tu ose me dire qu'il est ton âme-sœur ! Je vais le virer d'ici et tu ne le verras plus !

\- Ose faire ça papa et je te jure que tu n'entendras plus parler de moi !

\- Comment …

\- Je t'aime papa, mais j'aime aussi Jackson ! C'est toi qui m'a dit que rare était les personnes trouvant leur âme-sœur et que si jamais je rencontrais le miens je devrais vivre heureux à ses coté. Alors comment peux tu dire ce genre de chose ? Oui Jackson fait le con pendant des années, mais il a tout fait pour se rattraper et m'a prouver à quel point il est quelqu'un de bien et avec qui je peux être heureux. Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir papa, mais dit toi bien que malgré toute la peine que je ressentirais, la personne que je suivrais c'est Jackson ! »

John n'arrivait pas à croire que son fils préférait rester auprès de ce Whittemore plutôt qu'à ses coté. Qu'a t-il fait de mauvais pour qu'il en arrive à ce point ? Tout ce qu'il veut c'est protéger son fils, rien d'autre …

Pendant que le shérif était dans ses pensés, Stiles était remonté l'étage rejoindre son compagnon. Il avait besoin de sa présence pour pouvoir se calmer et laisser les larmes couler, il avait eu l'audace de croire que les choses s'arrangerait avec son père quand celui-ci apprendrais qu'il avait trouvé son âme-sœur … Mais les choses n'avait fait qu'empirer …

Jackson avait prit Stiles dans ses bras et lui murmurait des mots doux et rassurant, il était resté dans la chambre afin de laisser le temps au père et au fils de discuter même si il aurait souhaité être auprès de son petit-ami afin de le soutenir. Malgré la distance entre les deux pièces il n'avait pas eu le moindre mal à entendre la conversation tellement les voix portait sous le coup de la colère. Il pouvait comprendre l'inquiétude du shérif, il n'était pas un saint et surtout envers Stiles, alors comment en vouloir à un père qui ne cherchait qu'à protégé son enfant ? Cependant malgré les mots dure qu'eut Stiles, il s'était tout de même sentit rassuré lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'il préférait rester avec lui plutôt qu'être avec son père et loin de lui.

Le couple était resté plusieurs minutes dans la même position, Jackson parlant continuellement, tandis que le shérif avait décidé de retrouver son fils pour essayer d'améliorer les choses. Il était à quelque pas de la porte d'entré quand il entendit Jackson dire à Stiles combien il l'aimait, que peut importe sa décision il l'a respecterait. Ses mots eurent raison du shérif qui décida de laisser une chance au couple. Après tout, comment pouvait-il empêcher son propre fils de vivre malheureux, mais aussi loin de lui car il savait très bien que les mots de Stiles n'était pas des paroles en l'air, il lui faudrait un peu de temps avant d'accepter leur relation mais il ferait tout pour que son fils vive heureux et en sécurité.

Le shérif laissa le couple tranquille, déposa un mot sur la table de la cuisine avertissant Stiles qu'il était juste passé vite fait à la maison et qu'il devait retourner travailler, non sans oublier de préciser que Jackson pouvait dormir à la maison ce soir. Ce fut deux heures plus tard qu'il reçut un appel de Stiles, la voix ému, qui souhaitait savoir si son mot signifiait bien qu'il acceptait son couple. Lorsque John confirma Stiles se remit à pleurer, cependant cette fois ci c'était des larmes de joie qui parcourait ses joues, son père acceptait sa relation, il pourrait rester auprès de son père ainsi qu'auprès de son âme-sœur.

Que demander de mieux ? Sa famille venait de s'agrandir, son couple était enfin officiel au lycée, ses amis les acceptaient. Non, Stiles ne pouvait rien demander de mieux, il avait déjà tout pour être heureux.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, j'ai souvent lue des OS et fictions sur les âmes-sœurs mais c'était toujours avec du Sterek, et comme je suis fan de Stackson j'ai trouvé original de mettre ce pairing :)  
Des bonus sont prévu, un sceo est en cours, un stackson suivra et si ça vous intéresse je peux écrire un bonus sur le couple Derek/Matt :)  
A bientôt pour de nouveaux OS et nouvel fiction qui ravirons surement les fans de stackson et sceo ;) **_


End file.
